High School
by Invincinble Saviour
Summary: Percy And Nico are Attending High School and they fall. fall hard in love with a Annabeth and Thalia. Percabeth and Thalico. Suck at summaries. R&R. Romance Drama. Read and Review pls. Great story. Must read. Total Percabeth and Thalico.
1. Not ready

High School

Rated-T for swearing and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or any of the characters Rick Riordan does. **

Chapter 1-Not ready.

A.N. Percy and Nico know each other but they don't know Annabeth or Thalia.

And Annabeth and Thalia don't know Percy or Nico.

Percy POV

_California girls were unforgettable dai-_

Uhh! I thought time for school already mm… maybe I can sleep and my mom won't notice. Hi I am Percy, Percy Jackson. I spent the past 7 years on Olympus training

"Percy WAKE UP don't make me drag you out of bed again." mom said.

Spoke too soon!

Hi I am Percy, Percy Jackson. I spent the past 7 years on Olympus training with gods, not to brag but I am pretty much the best warrior alive. (A.N. Percy never visited camp half-blood and there is no prophecy. So this is another story line.) I bathed in the river Styx. Defeated Hyperion, Atlas and sent Kronos back to Tartarus and killed a lot of monsters that most of the monsters I kill now are being killed by me for the 4th time now. So now I am 16 and I asked my father whether I could go to high school. After much persuasion I am high school living with my mother Sally and my stepfather Paul Blofis. Paul is a nice guy and my drama teacher at the school I will be attending called Goode High.

I got up and took a shower. Ahh… to a son of Poseidon water is number one soother. I changed and got ready for high school.

"Bye mom!" I said exited the apartment.

"Have a good day sweetie," said mom.

And out there waiting outside was the devil himself, well close enough. Nico Di Angelo.

"Wow its 8:30 you better hurry if you want to go to school." Said Nico.

"Hey cut me some slack." I mumbled.

"You know sometimes I think only an earthquake would wake you up!" Nico stated.

"I am the son of the earth shaker you know Dead Boy." I called him that because he was the son of Hades and he also spent 7 years on Olympus and we have been pretty close friends he has been helping me slay monsters and keep the titans at bay. He like me is also 16 and after much persuasion to his dad is going to a high school in fact he is attending Goode High as well.

"Touché," Nico said with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Just shut up and lets go to school," I said.

Nico shadow travelled being the son of Hades had its advantages but so did being a son of Poseidon I dissolved into water vapor and reappeared in a small alley just next to school so the other kids wont go like "OMG did you see that" I could manipulate the mist but why waste power? I met Nico in the front door of the school.

"What's your schedule?" He asked.

"Look." I said and I showed him my schedule.

**Math**

**English**

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**Swimming**

**Science**

**P.E.**

"What's yours?'' I asked and with that he showed me his turns out we had a few classes together.

**English**

**Math **

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**History**

**Geography **

**P.E.**

I smiled at the last one.

Nico noticed because then he asked me why I was smiling.

And I responded by saying "we have P.E. Together so they always start P.E. with dodge ball and what if they put us together on a team?"

Nico got a devious grin and said, "Hell gates will be opened."

I smirked and said to Nico "Ready?"

"No." was his reply. I don't blame even a demi-god of the big three can be nervous of High School. I had a feeling it would be more difficult than fighting with Kronos and trust I know.

Hopefully this will be good. But I am still not ready.


	2. I loose a million Dollars

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. to answer some questions-**

**1. I said Olympus not Underwater Palace.**

**2. Its made up and somethings are different so pls dont mind.**

**3. This is my first fan fic.**

**before we start i would like to give a tip to mac owners to download fire fox for mac and then download the add-on 1 click youtube downloader and then you will never have to buy another song again.  
**

**On with the story**

Chapter 2- I take that back i am as lucky as hell.

Annabeth Chase's POV

I woke up from my bed and went to the bathroom where i got cleaned up i put on some a pair of jeans and a orange shirt nothing fancy. I walked downstairs only my step mom Hellen was there i looked at the time and it was 7:30 i know what your thinking "what kind of normal kid wakes up at 7:30 in the morning to go to high school?" 1st i am not a normal kid i am a demi-god a child of Athena in fact and 2nd i am exited to go to school at Manhattan! And not only that but i get to go to school with my 5 year best friend Thalia Grace. So i am exited.

"Hey Annie," said Hellen.

"Hi mom" I replied i know who calls their step mom mom? I do because she has been with more than my mom, she acts like my mom most of the time and mom is easier to say then Hellen.

"The Pancakes are on the table if you want any" She said.

"Thanks but i think i will skip Breakfast Today." i told her. I got ready and then I took a bus to Thalia's house. I rang the bell and Mrs Grace opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Grace is Thalia here?" I asked

"Yes she is getting Ready, why don't you come in and take a seat." she asked.

"Sure, Thanks" I said and i came in the house looked good like a home version of a Ski lodge.

Thalia Grace's POV

I got dressed and exited my room i made my way to the living room to find that Annabeth was there.

"Oh! Hi," I said.

"Hurry up and get ready do you wanna be late for school," she replied with a smirk.

"Hey why are you smirking?" I asked.

"Well you know new school, new friends and of course new classes to ace at," she said arrogantly.

"Well let me I just get my books okay," I grabbed my Harry Potter books. Not that I like it for a story but it turns out that Harry was a Mortal blessed by Hectate the goddess of Magic and so are all wizards. The writer added all of those other creatures with names like a Skrewt was in fact a Hell hound(the authors mortal so she sees a hell-hound as a skrewt).

Annabeth has spent the her life from 7-14 on camp but for the last 2 years she has stayed with her father and step mom and now she is 16 and she is going to attend a mortal High School called Goode High. I have lived my life by staying at camp as well from 7-14 and spent the last 2 years with my mom. And now i to am attending Goode High.

"Lets Go," Annabeth said annoyingly.

I snapped out of my day-dream trance and followed Annabeth out through the door we then grabbed a bus to school. The music was great apparently my father Zeus actually cared because right then some my favorite green day songs were on "American idiot","Boulevard of Broken Dreams", and of course "21 guns". So after the unexpected convenient bus ride we arrived at Goode High.

"Hey whats your schedule?" I asked Annabeth.

"Here look," She said and handed me her schedule while i handed her mine.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Math **

**English**

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**Swimming **

**Science **

**P.E.**

Annabeth POV

I looked at Thalia's Schedule seems we have some classes together.

**Thalia Grace**

**English**

**Math **

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**History**

**Geography **

**P.E.**

"well," i said to Thalia "looks like we have some classes together."

"Yup," she said.

"Math's easy, English is boring but easy. Oh! Drama seems fun, Greek Mythology ppft piece of cake, Swimming hhmm... being in the element of my mother's arch nemesis is gonna be hard, Science is easy for a child of the goddess of wisdom, P.E. I am ready to kick some ass." I said determinedly.

"So what are we waiting for lets go." Thalia said a bit too excitingly. Honestly I was not afraid of the subjects. No, I was afraid of making much friends, but I have Thalia so at least i will have one friend. So this is it I thought to myself one small step for two 16 year olds one giant leap for two demi-gods.

"No turning back," I said worriedly.

"Yup," Thalia replied.

This is either going to be good or bad or normal.

My life felt like a "become a millionaire show.

Miss Chase your $1,000,000 question is

How will high school be for you

a)Bad

b)Okay

c)Good

d)Neutral

mm... I pick a) bad I thought.

But boy was I wrong. Big time you can guess which it really was.

**So How did you like it I plan on them getting to friends on chapter 3. And on them getting a little closer every chapter unit BAM! Chapter 7. Pls review and tell me way i can improve and tell me how you like it. Oh and by the way i checked it is at least 1000 words. THNX! :)  
**


	3. For Now

**Thank you for the awesome reviews pls review if you did then pls do it again even a simple "good" is highly appreciated.**

**And if you have any ideas for the story you are most welcome to review and write what you think can improve the story line.**

**Oh and just to clarify things about the review button. Go to the bottom of the screen and there is a button called review chapter. click it write your name and write what you think of the story and how the author can improve and then send the review.**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed but remember this is my first fanfic so pls take it easy.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

So i walked in and got some unwanted wolf whistles and stares by perverted and hormonal teenagers. Perseus Jackson. That's the name of my welcome buddy. See they have this system in the school that the freshmen get selected with each other. I am hoping this Percy Jackson is not a pervert. I checked my watch it read 8:45 i would have to find Percy soon.

Then suddenly i saw right next to the school in an allyway that a figure was solidifiying out of what seemed like moisture. Note to self: see if that figure is a demigod or monster. But right then he had a name tag that read Percy Jackson. hhmm... so this is my buddy. Then I started to notice his features. A 8-pack, nicely built body not body builder but muscular, he had shaggy and messy hair that seemed to compliment his eyes. His eyes I felt like i could get lost in those eyes forever they were like the ocean sea-green and they seemed calm but strong.

_What the F*** are you thinking about Annabeth he is just a boy _The pessimist in my brain said

_Yes but what a boy _The optimist in my brain said.

_Snap out of it Annabeth dont be like one of those Aphrodite girls._

And that snapped me back to reality. He was walking towards me with a goofy grin that would make my heart melt.

All of this happened on the inside on the outside I was normal.

Suddenly he rushes forward to grab me.

Why would he do that? i thought.

* * *

Percy POV

I solidified and was on my way to Goode High. Annabeth Chase that's the name of my buddy for the buddy system. I hope she is not one of those girls that continuously ask me to go out with them. I have my own stalker group consisting of bimbos and bitches. Their leader should be the walking definition of bimbo, bitch, whore, stalker and no brains; the whore-rror *dramatic pause* Alexis. She at least asks me 3 times a day i accepted none. Hey if your the son of a sea god beautiful sea-nymphs are going accept from you if they just knew you were a son of Poseidon. But in real life I never had a girl-friend neither have I gone on a real date. I only went on blind dates set up by my father and my cousin Nico.

So anyways I was walking into the school, The usual bimbos swooning and pretend-fainting at my sight. The only girl in this school that is normal acting towards me is my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Then I saw her, she was beautiful, and i think she smelled like she was a most boys look at here "private parts" sick perverts, but the one thing that caught me the most was her eyes they were stormy grey like the clouds before a storm. She had Blonde hair but i could tell just by looking at her that she was not a bimbo or a dumb blonde in fact i think she could very well be a demigod. But right then a hellhound was right behind her so i took out riptide and rushed behind her. In one fluid motion I cut the hellhound in half. It then turned into bitch dust (thats what i like to refer to as hellhound dust).

I turned around at the girl and saw that her name was Annabeth Chase.

"Hi there," I said.

She was confused and she replied by saying "Why did you take a sword out?" She has to be a Demigod I thought.

I thought of a way and then i found it I said "είσαι ημίθεος?" Greek for "are you a demigod?".

She was surprised then replied cooly "Yes I am,"

"Who is your Olympian parent?" I asked

"Athena," she said.

I gulped and then replied "Poseidon," I replied.

Her grey eyes were staring into me as if she was analyzing me, like it could pierce right through my soul. Then she realized what I said.

"That means we cant be friends," she spat and looking at me as if I was a piece of disgusting rubbish.

"But I don't hate you, please can we be friends," I said.

"Why," she said harshly.

"Well first were apparently buddies," and i showed her my name, she looked at me shocked "second if I didn't kill that hellhound behind you, then you would be bitch food, and third you seem nice," I finished my speech.

She blushed and then said "Sure I was just testing you, you know you can be such a seaweed brain," she said with a "matter of fact" tone.

"Well at least I am not a Wisegirl," I said confidently.

"Wisegirl? Is that the best you got?" she said.

"Not bad for a Seaweed Brain eh?" I said.

"What Class Do You have?" She asked.

"Here is my schedule," I said and gave her my schedule.

**Percy Jackson**

**Math**

**English**

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**Swimming**

**Science**

**P.E.**

Her jaw dropped and I asked her why.

She said "We have all of our classes together."

I was celebrating on the inside.

_why are you celebrating _said the pessimist.

_because I have all my classes with the only girl besides Rachel that is not obsessed with me _my neutral part of my brain said.

_No because you love her now don't you _the optimist said.

_No I don't_ the pessimist argued.

_Yes you do_ said optimist prime.

_No i do not l-love her _said pessatron.

_Yes you do, your stuttering proves it _the optimist said.

_We will see in due time _pessimist said.

*cough* you *cough* love *cough* her *cough*.

Back to earth.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Athena is gonna kill me. I know I should not think of it this way but I think I might have a crush on him.

Right then my hand brushed against his and then we both blushed deep crimson. "Uhh... sorry about that," he said being the seaweed brain he is.

"Don't be, could you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom," I said then rushed to the girls washroom.

What am I doing it was one touch, and what is this feeling I am feeling I thought to myself.

_Its love dear you love him_

That was not me could it be Aphrodite?

_Yes it is dear I only appear where true love is and I see young and true between you and Percy._

Get away Aphrodite.

_Percy and Annabeth sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes-_

Shut the f*** up Aphrodite.

_I will leave to your feelings dear but in the end your feelings are positive for him. You'll see._

_

* * *

_Percy POV

What were these feelings I had for her? They were weird. It was weird he never experienced these feelings before.

He had on the tip of his tongue but he just could not put a finger on it.

_Love dear its love_

Maybe it was love but I think I will think of her as my friend.

For Now.

**So what Do you think 1500 words in the story. pls review remember even a simple "good" is appreciated greatly. I will not update soon but the more reviews you give the fast if I get 50 reviews I will update the next day.**


	4. AN

**Authors Note.**

**To Clarify Things**

**It is 65% Percabeth and 35% Thalico**


	5. Fun day

**Thank you again for the gr8 reviews.**

**Pls review this chapter.**

Percy POV

I cant get it how can a person be so beautiful yet so smart and wise. Annabeth, she was beautiful with tanned skin and a very curved body she was hot, beautiful and sexy... WOAH! slow down I know I should not be thinking this about a person that I met like TEN minutes ago! I Just cant get her of my head.

Annabeth POV

Why am I thinking about him like this. Its just that he is so calm, friendly, nice, handsome, sexy... WHAT THE F*** am I thinking! cool down Annabeth he is a boy and for now he is my friend. So I exited the washroom and got to him. He was waiting their with his goofy grin the "classic seaweed brain" as i thought.

"Lets go to our first class." I announced.

"Math it is then my lady," he said with a fake English accent.

"Why thank you," I said with a fairly fake English accent.

Nico POV

Thalia Grace. hhmm... interesting name. The name of my buddy. I wonder if I will be able to get a girl friend this year. Ya right who would wanna be with me I am a dead boy I have advantages in death but not so much on the realm of the living. Right then I saw her, she was beautiful. She was very curvy, she had a great body, black hair that reached all the way to her waist giving her the image of a punk/rocker. But the thing that was the most profound feature was her eyes, those eyes electric blue eyes not like other blue eyes these were pure blue and only blue. She started to walk towards me. I started to notice her name tag it read Thalia Grace. I forgot my name. Was it luckisome bitch I guess?

"Hi I am Thalia Grace your buddy," she said snapping me out of my day-dream.

"Hi I am uhh..." shit! I forgot my name then I saw my knee and my friend Cody so I improvised, so far I got Nico di then I saw a angelo with a halo hhmm... a halo looks like an O Nico Diangelo.

"Nico Diangelo," replied not a second too soon.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled.

"Whats your class schedule?" I asked. Hey I had to start a conversation.

"Here," she said and handed me her schedule.

**Thalia Grace**

**English**

**Math**

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**History**

**Geography**

**P.E.**

"Wow," was my intelligent reply.

"Whats up spill it Dead Boy," she said. How did know my nick-name?

"Why did you call me that?" I questioned. Come to think of it she just might be a Demi-god.

"You smell like death and if feels like you radiate it too," she said thats true I am the Prince of death.

I was thinking how can I know she is a Demi-god. No sooner did that hit me than an idea. I tool out my 3-foot long Stygian Iron Sword that radiated death. She noticed and then I sheathed it.

"Are you a Demi-god," I asked.

"I will tell if you will," she replied with an edge to the tone she was using.

"I am a Son Of Hades," I replied.

"The god of the underworld?," she said blankly.

"Yup," I said careful to pop the P.

"No shit!," was her reply.

"Look cut the crap and tell me who your olympian parent is," I demanded.

"I am a Daughter Of Zeus the god of the sky and lightning and the king of Olympus," she said.

"So you are another child of the big three huh?" I asked.

"Uhh... Duh!" she said with a tone that was covered in sarcasm.

"Lets go or else we will be late for our first class." I said.

"Whatever Dead Boy," she said.

"Your one to talk Pinecone Face," I said proud that I could find a decent comeback.

"Pinecone Face ay? That reminds me of a story, I tell you later," she said.

I was curious to know this story. But for know I have to be patient.

* * *

Thalia POV

Nico Diangelo. hhmm... nice name. The name of my buddy. I wonder if I will be able to get a boy friend this year. Ya right who would wanna be with me I am a goth chick or something like that. I have advantages in camp but not so much on High school. Right then I saw him, he was the least to say handsome. He was very muscular, he had a great body, black hair that looked like the one that billy joe armstrong has giving him the image of a rocker. But the thing that was the most profound feature was his eyes, those eyes dark black. It made black look like white. Eyes that showed sorrow, sadness and it looked like you could get lost it too them and never find your way out. I snapped out of it and walked towards him.

"Hi I am Thalia Grace your buddy,"I said Cooly.

"Hi I am uhh..." He took a while but he finally found his name.

"Nico Diangelo," he replied not a second too soon.

"Took you long enough," I mumbled.

"Whats your class schedule?" He asked.

"Here," I said and handed him my schedule.

**Thalia Grace**

**English**

**Math**

**Drama**

**Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**History**

**Geography**

**P.E.**

"Wow," was his intelligent reply.

"Whats up spill it Dead Boy,"I said. Hey he did smell like death and he also feels like he radiates death.

"Why did you call me that?" He questioned. Come to think of it he just might be a Demi-god.

"You smell like death and if feels like you radiate it too," I said thats true he smells like it.

I was thinking how can I know he is a Demi-god. No sooner did that thought come to my head then he took out a 3-foot long Stygian Iron Sword that radiated death. He noticed I was watching and then he sheathed it.

"Are you a Demi-god," He asked.

"I will tell if you will," I replied with an edge to the tone I was using.

"I am a Son Of Hades," He replied.

"The god of the underworld?," I said blankly.

"Yup," He said careful to pop the P.

"No shit!," was my reply.

"Look cut the crap and tell me who your olympian parent is," He demanded.

"I am a Daughter Of Zeus the god of the sky and lightning and the king of Olympus,"I said.

"So you are another child of the big three huh?" He asked.

"Uhh... Duh!" I said with a tone that was covered in sarcasm.

"Lets go or else we will be late for our first class." He said.

"Whatever Dead Boy," I said.

"Your one to talk Pinecone Face," He said probably proud that he could find a decent comeback.

"Pinecone Face ay? That reminds me of a story, I tell you later," He said.

I was curious to know more about him.

Well it looked like today could be a fun day.


End file.
